


Revolution Of Fate (A Slight Disruption: Part II)

by Tempus_Blue



Series: A Slight Disruption [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempus_Blue/pseuds/Tempus_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part II of the Slight Disruption Trilogy. (Han, Luke, Leia, Vader, Obi-Wan. OT & EU cast.) Eight years after A Slight Disruption, much has changed in the galaxy...but certainly not one stubborn Corellian! AU. (-Updated- Chapter 3 is up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture And Resolution

* * *

  **It has been eight years since the ending of A Slight Disruption and much has changed in the galaxy.**

**Han Solo, former Prince of the Empire and of Alderaan, has been working as a pilot and smuggler in order to support his foster brother, the Jedi in training Luke Skywalker, and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who are residing on Tatooine to complete Luke's training.**

**Meanwhile, Princess Leia Organa, twin sister of Luke Skywalker, finds herself being hunted by the Empire in an attempt to regain the stolen data plans the Rebellion sent her. The Plans are for a terrible weapon known only as the 'Death Star', that could spell doom for the small Rebel Alliance band, trying to restore the galaxy to peace once more...**

* * *

Welcome to the first chapter of _Revolution of Fate_ , it is the sequel to _A Slight Disruption_ , which you can find at the link in my profile, or above, if you haven't read it yet.

I hope you enjoy this story and then let me know what you thought.

* * *

_**Disclaimer** : I don't own Star Wars._

* * *

 

 **T** he outer jungles of Adari were relatively quiet for mid-morning, the various bird-life twittered only occasionally in loud warbles.

The unsuspecting, (unusually large,) insect life that happened to settle on one of the zankitri plants, suddenly found itself being swallowed by the aforementioned plant, while the snowy, volcanic mountain ranges glittered down on the dense jungle.

The almost peace was shattered by the loud _thwack_ of a machete, slicing through a large chunk of the vegetation.

The vines were pushed aside by a long furry arm and the well over seven foot Wookiee it belonged to, ploughed through the sliced vines and continued along the dirt path.

Following the furry anthropoid was a male human, in his late twenties, of about six-foot one in height. His shaggy, below ear-length brown hair was plastered to his sweating forehead, he was dressed in a simple singlet, and blue pants with a red Corellian issue blood-stripe.

"Chewie, next time I hear the words," the man sliced through a stray vine with his own machete, "easy money, I'm going to pin down the guy and demand the exact details of this so called 'easy money,' while he stares down the barrel of my blaster!"

Chewbacca wuffed out a laugh, [I'll be sure to remind you,] he assured the human as he pushed aside some thinner vegetation. [Although, Han, I don't think they'd be all too keen to hire us after that sort of display.]

The broad, good-looking features of Chewie's companion split into an ironic grin, "You'd probably be right, buddy. At least these mineral deposits were actually worth the visit, even if it was through the back door," Han Solo adjusted the straps of the pack on his shoulders.

" _Man_ , these carbon deposits are heavy."

His Wookiee co-pilot wuffed in exhausted agreement, pulling at his own pack, [Maybe we should take a rest,] Chewbacca suggested, stretching out his long arms.

Han inclined his head and rubbed his scarred chin."Good idea, bud," he slipped off his pack and slumped down on a stray log. Chewbacca sat down on the ground, leaning against a flat, clear crystal rock as he undid the latches of his own pack.

Solo grabbed the canteen on his belt and took a swig of the water from it.

"You know it's really not that bad here. Certainly better then Nal Hutta, or worse," Han tossed the canteen over to Chewie. "At least there's fresh air, temperate environment, full load of goods...it ain't half bad—"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it so much," a sharp, snide voice suddenly came from behind Han, interrupting his musings.

Solo spun around with his hand already on his blaster, but found another blaster already inches away from his shocked features. The captain of the Millennium Falcon looked up at the wielder and almost gaped in shock.

It was Garris Shrike.

Older and with his black hair now completely grey, the old man was missing one of his cold blue eyes, that had been replaced with a glowing, orange receptor.

But, nevertheless, it was still the same abusive, hard-nosed slime-ball smuggler that had kidnapped an orphaned Han twenty-three years prior.

The same monster who had worked the child Han, and at least forty more orphans like him, as slaves, using them to pick pockets and steal for both himself and his brother.

Solo had escaped four years later at the age of nine while on Coruscant, then tried to find refuge from kindly senator from Corellia, Garm Bel Ilibis' quarters, sneaking into the Senatorial building to try and locate the senator...and only remembering the Corellian Act at the last second...meaning the senator was far away from Coruscant.

Trying to exit back out down the side of the building, after the lift had malfunctioned, the boy had ended up falling onto one of the lower balconies that belonged to the apartments of the Senator of Naboo. The latter almost immediately decided to foster Han as her own child.

Senator Padmé Amidala Naberrie had from then on meant everything to Han, along with her secret Jedi husband, Anakin Skywalker.

After Anakin's betrayal and Padmé's coma induced illness, their twin children, Luke and Leia Skywalker, had become Han's main priority in life.

He'd protect them tooth, nail, and blaster, right to the end.

"Because," Shrike continued with malicious intent, moving the blaster between Han and the snarling Chewbacca. "You're both about to become permanent residents. On your feet, now!"

The two pilots of the Millennium Falcon stood up slowly.

"Hands on your head, turn around _now!_ " Shrike barked, they turned around and Han felt the old fear of running into his former slave master slipping.

All that stood before him was a broken, aged man. Solo was even taller than Garris now.

"This is what you've been reduced to, eh Shrike? Robbing people of minerals on a planet that practically gives them away," Han pointed out sardonically, an ironic smirk on his face, despite the situation.

Garris stared at him warily, "Do I know you, punk?"

Han cocked his head to the side, "Oh I'm _so_ hurt you don't remember me. I'm going to have to punish you for that, old man," he moved quick as lighting to the ground and side-kicked the back of Shrike's legs, knocking the former slave owner to the ground.

Garris let out a shot from the blaster that went harmlessly up into the air, as Chewbacca moved just as quickly as his co-pilot and flung himself at Shrike, pinning the human to the ground, and wrestling the blaster out of Shrike's grip, before tossing it aside.

Han got to his feet as Chewbacca got to his own and twisted Garris arms behind his back, hoisting the two-bit being to be face to face with Solo, who had drawn his DL-44 and had it pointed in the scarred features of his former master.

"This is it, Shrike. This is the point when you turn around and you leave all nice like, and if I ever see your smirking face around again I'll blast it right off of your ugly head," Solo said slowly, edging the blaster between Garris eyes.

"You've ruined too many lives, including mine for close to five years, before I got away."

Hazy recognition began to dawn on the features of the sweating man Chewie had a firm grip on, as Shrike looked up at Han, squinting his gaze.

"Solo? Is that you? It _is_ you, isn't it? You droyking ingrate. I took you in, put clothes on your back and food in that big mouth of yours, and you dare to tell me _I'm_ a disgrace?" Shrike snarled. "That really hurts."

" _Ingrate_? You, Hutt lave, kept hundreds of kids like me as personal thieves for years," Han shot back with a low growl. "Others weren't as lucky as me in escaping, were they? I ran into Dewlanna a few years back. She told me _everything_ Shrike," he revealed.

Garris turned his head to the side as Han continued.

"All I can say is that it's a pity you didn't share the same fate as those poor kids and your disgusting brother."

Shrike turned back and looked him square in the eye, "I could say the same about you, Han. Instead you had to live long enough to become a man and pain in my backside," he spat, and Solo dodged out of the way of the spittle as Garris continued.

"As big a pain as your parents were to the Republic years ago."

At that revelation, Han's eyes narrowed.

Shrike had tried playing this trick many times before. Only when he was drunk, had Dewlanna ever gotten any information from Garris about Han's parents, and even then it was only Han's surname of Solo.

"What do you mean?" Han demanded quickly.

Garris folded his arms in an attempt at a smug casualness. "Ah, now see? You always were an easy touch Han. You want information on your folks? You let me go with all your goods, and my life, and I might shout it out as I leave."

Shrike laughed maliciously but stopped almost immediately as Han, expressionlessly, switched the blaster setting from 'stun' to 'kill'. Chewbacca growled viciously under his breath.

"I had a mother and father that fostered me after I left you. I have vague memories of my real parents but they weren't around to raise me, why should I care about information of what they did, or how they died?" Solo invoked tonelessly.

Garris swallowed, but smirked, "You say one thing, Han, but I can see in your eyes you're thinking another. You tell your big, walking _furball_ to release me at the very least, and I'll tell you something. Give me some of that carbon and I'll tell you more."

Han narrowed his eyes. He knew very well that he couldn't trust the vile creature. But his curiosity had always gotten the better of him.

Solo couldn't help thinking about the slim figure with those sad blue eyes and dark hair tying his shoelaces, then the strong hands pushing him out the door into the back alley…it was so dark and cold...

The smuggler swallowed and inclined his head, "All right. Chewie, let 'im go. Keep an eye on him though, bud," Han ordered, lowering his blaster and stepping back.

Chewbacca narrowed his blue eyes, but wuffed out his acknowledgement and dropped the former slave-master's arms, Shrike rubbed his arms ruefully and glared up at the Wookiee.

The big Wookiee glared right back and bared his teeth as he put a hand on Garris shoulder and forced him to sit on the ground. [Just try something scum, and I'll twist you into a Dantooine pastry coil.]

***

The huge, dim techno halls of the _Tantative IV_ , (a Corellian Cruiser. Circa just before the end of the Old Republic. It was the flagship of the Senator Princess of Alderaan,) were almost entirely vacant, save for a small, squat astro droid, and a white clothed figure, that appeared to be lithe, petite and feminine.

R2-D2 beeped up at the young woman opposite him. Her fair features were partially hidden under a large, white hood that hooked onto the high-necked white gown she was clothed in. The young woman was bending over to place a disk into his system.

"All right Artoo, start recording," the soft, smoky-honey voice of the woman said softly as she straightened up and looked directly down into the astromech droid's receptor.

"General Kenobi, I need your help. Years ago you helped my family and now I beg you for your assistance once more. My ship has come under attack, and I am unable to bring you to Alderaan. I have stored information, vital to the survival of the Rebellion, here in this droid."

Princess Leia Organa spread out her hands, "This is our most desperate hour. Help me Uncle Ben, you're my only hope." She realised her stumble in calling Kenobi 'Uncle Ben'.

But, as she looked to the side, Leia spotted a tall, Golden protocol droid observing her herself and Artoo. _Threepio_...

The young Princess quickly turned off the recorder and darted back behind the tech wall.

It was too late, there was no time to re-record. So the 'Uncle Ben' line would have to stay there. Leia prayed it didn't fall into the wrong hands.

Artoo whirled his dome and rolled towards C-3po, who immediately began scolding his smaller counterpart.

"At last! Where have you been? They're heading in this direction. What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mine of Kessel, or smashed into who knows what!"

Leia almost smiled, as Artoo's response was merely rolling away from Threepio, who complained loudly.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going?"

The golden droid went shuffling after his companion, and Organa peered around the wall, removing her hood as she did so. The princess' elegant mouth was pursed in a serious manner, as she switched the switch on her personal blaster from 'stun' to 'kill'.

***

Shrike furrowed his brow, "You know, Han, how the Sal-Solo's are amazingly rich and that your disgusting cousin's mother was a twin sister to your father," he began.

Han inwardly smirked at someone like Garris calling Thracken Sal-Solo disgusting.

_Talk about your pot calling the kettle black._

"Well, when your pops was seven there was a space-accident involving your father and gramps, and they were kidnapped by pirates. Of course, your grams thought they were killed. She'd run away with the girl the year before, to go back to livin' with her outrageously rich folks. Your pops decided to stay with your gramps.

"But you see, the Solos _had_ survived, and your gramps raised your father alone after returning to Corellia. Your grams had remarried, thinking both her husband and son were dead. However, your gramps grew substantially rich enough ten years afterwards to be recognised by the rich Corellian community, as being _very_ much alive." Shrike cackled at this one.

"He'd gotten very well known as a private ship-builder. I used to work for his company before it went bust. Your gramps would get drunk and wonder around the factory, spilling this story to anyone who'd listen to him, before passing out cold on the factory floor... just in case you were wondering how _I_ know all this drivel."

Han grimaced, "Nice to know. Go on," he demanded, pointing his blaster experimentally at Shrike. Garris snarled slightly in response to the movement but continued.

"Your grams was ashamed and begged Solo to be able to see her son again. Your gramps refused, and she died soon after. The Sal's said it was a heart disorder, but common hearsay said she killed herself.

"Jonash Solo, your old man, had become quite well known as a brilliant prodigy, and Cor-Sec was eager to recruit him, as did soon he'd left the Intelligence academy on Coruscant." Garris eyed Han. "Obviously intelligence skips a generation."

"Chewie," Solo said automatically in response as he folded his arms over his broad chest.

Shrike turned his head to look at the Wookiee, who had picked up a huge, thick log and snapped it in two like it was made of cake, staring at Garris poignantly.

The scarred man rubbed his neck nervously, "Ah, yeah…so Jonash returned to Corellia with a woman, a _Corellian Jedi_ , if you want to believe your gramps's story," Shrike shrugged, Han raised an eyebrow. "At any rate, this woman...Jaina or something like that?" He looked to Solo for confirmation.

The younger man inclined his head. Han had found out his parents names a few years ago.

"Well, she was already pregnant with you. Unfortunately for your father he was _very_ good at his job, so good he got caught up in politics with Senator Ilibis. Whom had him out on assignment on Coruscant, three years before the Corellian insurrection, spying on old Palps coming and goings," Shrike yawned and frowned.

"This is boring, what do I look like? A shaman storyteller?"

Han pulled a vibroblade from the inside of his left boot, "Tell you what, you old coot, you can either play taleteller or," he flipped the blade nonchalantly. "I'm done with the threats of violence, and Chewie and myself are going to start partaking in the violence."

Garris snarled again, "Fine, I'll wrap things up for you, your highness. Eventually, Jonash comes back with some very interesting information regarding the people the Chancellor was seeing, or something like that. So it's what ultimately caused Ilibis to create the insurrection, and separate Corellia from the Old Republic a few years later.

"But, old Palps had found out about your pops spying and traced him back to Coronet city."

"He sent in his private troops to carry out the operation of having your parents executed as spies. But they couldn't find their three-year-old brat. Someone had tipped them off, and they managed to get you out the door…" Shrike smirked.

"...and that tip off would have come from me."

"You!" Han got to his feet in a flash, pressing the blaster against Shrike's broad forehead. "Who were you working for?!"

Garris shrugged, "Cor-Sec, originally. Then it got out that I'd tipped off Jonash and his wife. Hell, Solo, I admired your father, and I really liked your mother. _Stang_ , was she a piece of work—!"

As if suddenly remembering that the son of the woman he was commenting on had a blaster barrel pressed into his forehead, Shrike cleared his throat.

"—yeah. Cor-Sec panicked because of the possibility of retaliation from Palps, and kicked me to the curb.

"So I went to work for your gramps, then a year later that went bust. My brother came to me with an idea. We came from bad stock, why not go back to being in the pick-pocketing and thieving trade? And _that's_ when I remembered you.

"I blamed Jonash, and your gramps, for the misery in my life. What better way than to add Jonash's only spawn to my crew of poor unfortunates?" He laughed.

"And I found you, didn't I? You've always been like a bad credit, always turning up."

Han swallowed hard, "You scum of the earth, you don't deserve to live," he said in a hushed tone.

Garris shut his only real eye tightly, as he felt the blaster twist into his skin, but then felt it drop, opening his eye, he saw Solo's mouth set in a firm line.

"But I'm not as low as you, Shrike. Chewie, tie the creep up, we're going to make an unscheduled trip to Kessel."

Shrike almost sighed in relief, but stopped when he watched Han holster his blaster with a mild chuckle, as the Wookiee removed some rope from one of the bag-packs to tie up the former slaver's wrists and ankles.

"We've got a friend there that I'm sure will treat Shrike here with the same curtsey he bestowed on me, and all those other kids, years ago."

***

Darth Vader, Lord of the Empire, gritted his teeth as his 501st legion appeared. Being marched between their ranks was a beautiful young woman.

The young woman had her hands in shackles and clad in the traditional Alderaani white of female senators. Her brown hair was wrapped in buns around the sides of her mild, innocent looking features.

However, Vader had been swayed once before by the young woman's resemblance to his late wife. _But she is nothing like Padmé_ , he thought with a snarl. _She is manipulative and a deceiver, just like her father. Bail likes to play the innocent as well_.

"Darth Vader. I should have known," the Senator Princess Leia Organa said, as soon as she was pushed forward to be face to face with the lumbering armoured giant.

"Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not tolerate this! When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic—!"

Vader interrupted quickly in his artificially deep voice, "Don't play the innocent with me, your highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time, several transmissions were beamed to this ship from Rebel spies." The dark Lord of the Sith lent forward slightly as Organa set her jaw.

"I want to know what you did with the plans they sent you."

Leia looked right back up at Vader firmly, "I don't know _what_ you're talking about. I'm an Imperial Senator on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan—"

Vader cut her short as he pointed a leather glove clad finger in her face, "You, your highness, are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor. Take her away!" He ordered his stormtrooper legion, who inclined their heads and pushed the princess towards the other end of the hall.

Organa managed to compose herself and swiftly turned around and spat up at Darth Vader, hitting the side of his mask. "That's for Han!" She yelled out as the stormtroopers pulled her arms behind her back harshly and marched her down the hall.

"He'll never forgive you, you monster!"

Vader reached up to wipe the spittle from his mask as he watched the stormtroopers drag the princess away. That damnable young woman, now she had to remind him that Han wouldn't forgive him for harming his foster sister…

 _Han_... _Where was that boy?_

Turning on his heal the Sith Lord marched down the opposite end of the hall, the Imperial commander beside him quickly followed at his side.

"My Lord, holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the Senate."

Darth Vader rolled his masked eyes. _Save me from incompetent Naval personnel_. "I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to finding the Rebel Alliance and eliminating them," he replied to the stern face commander, who didn't looked convinced.

"She'll die before she tells you anything."

"Leave that to me," Vader responded curtly. "I want you to send a distress signal and then tell the senate that all on board were killed," he smiled to himself. _There, let Bail and any other Rebel sympathisers suffer with the loss of that hope_.

Vader and the commander approached the cockpit, but before they could enter an Imperial officer emerged.

"Lord Vader, we could not find the battle station plans on this ship and no transmissions were made. However, an escape pod was jettisoned during the battle, but we detected no life forms aboard it."

Again, the Sith Lord rolled his eyes, _I must insist that the Imperial Academy raise their standards on who they admit,_ he thought as he turned to the commander. "The Princess must have hidden the plans in the escape pod." He pointed out, seeing the other officer flush out of the corner of his eye.

"Commander, I want you to personally arrange a detachment to send down to the planet below us to retrieve them. There will be no-one to stop us this time."

The Commander bowed his head, "Yes my Lord," he walked into the cockpit as Vader started to walk in the opposite direction. Suddenly he stopped mid-step to turn his head over his shoulder to look at the officer, who was just about to follow the Commander.

"You. What planet are we orbiting?"

The officer swallowed, "Tatooine, my lord."

Vader growled, snapping his head back around as he marched off, "Of course," he muttered out loud.

"Of course."

***

Leia looked around the vacant, grey walls of her cell in Vader's Imperial shuttle, and lowered her head to look down at her shackled wrists, barely visible in the dim lighting.

 _Poor Father and Silya, they're going to think Vader killed me_ , were the simplest of thoughts that came to Leia's head.

Silya Shessaun had been like a mother to Princess Organa for the past eight years. Ever since Leia's cousin, Grand Duchess Callie Remon, had married Crix Madine and moved to Corellia, the young princess had turned to the fair haired, former senator for womanly advice.

(Mostly to avoid her Aunts, who would lecture her endlessly on avoiding the mistakes of her cousin Callie. Whom they acted like had died rather than living very happily with her husband and their four children [Marilou, Vyyk-Han and the twins, Cayle and Kurt.])

The only daughter of Anakin Skywalker had, grudgingly, become slightly more ladylike under both Silya's and her tutor Sabé's influence, (and that horrible Madam Vesta.) But, still remained tomboyish, despite her more elegant way of dressing and speaking.

Holding the shooting range record at the Alderaan Military Complex, was a much prouder achievement for the young princess, than graduating to the adult balls held in the palace ever could have been.

Leia let a thin smile grace her lips. _I wonder what Han would think of me_ , she thought vaguely, a scowl replacing the small smile.

 _What do I care? He's never tried to contact me...but…I do care that I may never see him again_.

Princess Organa, however, had had some information about Han in the years they'd been apart. This had been a result of finally managing to briefly reunite with her cousin Callie, after exchanging flimsy correspondence for many years.

Two years ago, when Leia had been dating a Corellian smashball player, Fianti Gorn, under the guise of travelling to Corellia to watch the _Corellian Dreadnaughts_ play in the final against the _Belsavis Kretch_ , she got in contact with her cousin.

Callie had been completely delighted and very pregnant.

Leia had been able to met the then five-year-old Vyyk-Han, (a bright boy, who looked more like his father,) and Marilou, (Callie's and Crix red haired adopted daughter.) then fifteen years old. _And already_ , Leia thought enviously, _with the long legs of a dancer,_ which Organa would find out was far from the truth.

_Marilou studied her adopted cousin, dressed in the finest, Coruscant designed high-necked crimson dress and tights, up and down._

" _You don't look much like either of your brothers," the girl said mildly, as she sat down on the sofa across from the Alderaani._

_Leia raised her eyebrows in interest and glanced over at a solemn Callie, before looking back at the girl, dressed in a simple green shirt and black pants. "You know my brothers?"_

_Marilou folded her arms, "Han and Wormie—I mean Luke, right?" She questioned, recognition dawn on Leia's face, as the distinctive jade coloured eyes in the younger girl's face narrowed._

" _You're…you're Mara Jade, aren't you?" Leia questioned, Mara inclined her head. "Han mentioned you…" Organa looked over at Remon, who had her hands resting on her large stomach with a raised eyebrow._

" _Now it makes sense. Callie, you were on Kashyyyk during the attack and you helped Jedi escape." She turned back to Mara. "And you're a Jedi, aren't you?"_

_Jade nodded, "Yes. I'm apprenticed to Master Yoda."_

_Organa left her cousin's side to sit beside the startled Mara, "You saw Luke? You've really seen him?" She grabbed Mara's hands, the younger girl shrugged and nodded again._

" _Thank the Force. He's my twin brother and I haven't seen him since we were four. How is he?" Leia begged for an answer, and Mara crossed her legs._

" _I haven't seen Wormie for a few years, Han said he was well last time he was here—" Mara began and the brown haired teen looked accusingly over Callie as she interrupted._

" _Han's been here? How often?" Organa demanded._

_Remon ran her hand over her tightly braided hair, smiling uncertainly. "A few times, he came for the wedding, and when Vyyk was born, and a few times after. Actually, Han was here about a week ago on some business," the dark haired woman mentioned demurely._

" _Leia, Alderaan is too closely watched by the Imperials. It's much easier for Han to fly under the radar here, as Cor-Sec would do anything for him, and Crix makes sure of that."_

_Organa sighed and rested her hands on her face, "Callie, I miss them so much. Does Han…?"_

" _Of course he mentions you," Callie reassured Leia, waddling over to sit beside her daughter and her young cousin, taking down Organa's hands from her face and squeezing them._

" _I show him your letters, he always reads them. You can write to me for Han, but code it if you want to tell Luke or him anything next time he comes."_

Leia had afterwards written many letters. But, always in code, Callie had responded that they hadn't seen Han for a while.

Organa sighed in worry. Just nineteen and she knew there was a large possibility she would be executed by the Imperials for everything she'd done in stealing the Death Star plans, and what had happened on Kattada.

Han and Luke might never know what happened to her...or worse, Luke, through their twin bond, would feel her death intensely.

Leia wondered if their mother and father would be waiting for her in the afterlife…but she then remembered that her mother was only comatose. The young princess had so longed to see her mother again one day...along with all of her family.

Princess Organa prayed to the Force at least her life wouldn't be in vain, that it might do a large part to bring peace to the galaxy.

* * *

**There we have it, the first post of ROF. The back story for Han's parents, is entirely of my own making.**

**The next chapter should be up soon, thanks for reading.**


	2. Worrying Times

* * *

  **H** an had an annoyed expression as he walked after Chewie down the Falcon's gangplank, looking out boredly at the landscape of huge sand dunes, and dry, orange-red cliff faces, that surrounded an unassuming, pale carved stone cottage, overlooking the vast canyons.

The Jundland Wastes were an epic representation of why the entire planet of Tatooine was, (well known as,) the armpit of the galaxy.

A scummy atmosphere and, likewise, mostly scummy beings inhabiting it.

"Droyk, I hate this place," Han folded his arms over his broad chest, eyeing off Chewie, who was already scratching his long, chestnut fur from the itchiness of the sweat caused by the morning heat of the twin suns, _Tatoo I_ and _II_ , blazing down like always.

"But it's safe enough huh?" Solo stretched out his arms. "Safe, sandy…and smelly."

Chewbacca wuffed as he shook his fur, [Well, it _could_ be worse. Now that we got that shipment sold, we can buy a new air-cooling unit, and finally build that separate bedroom for Luke,] he adjusted his bandoleer.

[And _you_ can get some new clothing. You're starting to smell as bad as the rest of the beings on this planet.]

Han raised his eyebrows they walked towards the stone hut. "Ha! Well you don't exactly smell like Alderaan Roses under this heat either, fuzzball," the man pointed out, rubbing the back of his neck.

Chewie only snorted in response as they walked up to the door.

About to press the panel, Solo found the durasteel door already sliding across, and a blond blur, throwing his arms enthusiastically around the smuggler's shoulders.

"Han! You're back!" The overly eager, still young voice might be deeper then it was a few years ago, but had lost none of its exuberance, and Han laughed as he pulled the younger man into a strong hug.

"Of course, kid! We had to take a little detour, but we got the shipment there on time, which means enough money for a while." Han pulled back his foster brother with a grin and he nudged the kid's chin with his fist.

"You've grown again. Must be this damn heat."

Luke Skywalker beamed up at Han, "So you're sticking around longer this time, right?" He demanded, as Chewie pulled him into a furry hug, "Heya Chewie!" The young man's greeting was muffled by the wavy, chestnut fur of the friendly anthropoid.

Solo studied his foster brother. Though shorter, (at about five foot seven,) –and more graceful in his movements like Padmé– the older Luke got the more he looked like Anakin, with his deep-set blue eyes and tanned skin.

Though training hard, being dressed in the simple garb of a moisture farmer, hid the sinewy muscular build of the Jedi Padawan. In addition, Luke had had to give up his Padawan braid in favour of the below the ear length, shaggy style Han also sported.

Han put his arm around Luke's shoulders as Chewie finally let go of Skywalker, "Yeah, we'll be around to help build you a room of your own, finally. How's your training going?" Solo inquired, as he and his foster brother walked into the hut.

"Good. Master Obi-Wan said my lightsaber forms are progressing well, I have the Soresu down pat, and he's said I've nearly perfected the Ataru! He also says that I'm the quickest learner he's ever had." Luke beamed up at the older man.

Solo could help but smile back and ruffle his foster brother's hair, "That's _great_ , kid. Where is the old timer anyhow?" He questioned, looking around the hut and not seeing sight of Kenobi.

Luke shrugged as he sat down on a chair and poured Han a drink from the decanter on the caff-table, "Master Obi-Wan's gone to Anchorhead to pick up some things. I was just about to head over to Uncle Owen's. He's purchasing some droids today, and wants to make sure he isn't being swindled," Skywalker passed Han the cup of water and poured another for Chewie.

"Did you want to tag along?"

Solo took a sip of the water and sighed, "Golly gee, sounds like a great day out, buying junky droids with old Uncle Craggy-face," Han laid down on the sofa opposite Luke and crossed his legs, putting his hands over his tanned features.

"No thanks," Han's muffled voice refused.

Luke sighed as he poured a cup of water for himself, "All right then. I'll just have to let Aunt Beru know that I'll have to eat that huge meal she's cooking up all by myself," he said demurely, as Chewie sat down on the arm rest of Luke's chair.

One hand lowered from Han's face, and the hazel eye that had been hidden underneath it, peered over to look at the smirking, fair-haired teenager, who was rubbing his cleft chin in mock thought. Chewbacca wuffed in amusement at the exchange.

"I think she also mentioned something about Air Cake…"

Han removed his left hand from his face and rolled over onto his side to glare at Luke, "That's blackmail, junior. Pure and simple," he pointed an accusing finger at Skywalker, who just kept smirking.

"Don't you give me that smirk, kid! I _taught_ you that smirk…ahhh," Solo sat up and they all got to their feet. "All right, you. Pain shared and all that...well, on that note, I guess it's off to Uncle Grim-features."

Luke looked up at Han as they all walked towards the door, "Hey, is that a new one?"

"Oh yeah. I've been working on that one for a while now, 'Craggy-face' has been done," Solo replied as he jokingly pushed Chewie out the door ahead of them.

Skywalker put on a look of mock surprise, "Really? I thought the classics never died…well, except for your ship..."

"Oh great, once, just _once_ , I get us stranded in the Northern Dune Sea, and the Falcon's branded for life by one smart-mouthed kid!"

***

Han looked over surprised at Luke as they sped towards the Lars homestead across the Jundland Waste. "So, Darklighter is sneaking into the Rebellion, huh?" He questioned, his foster brother nodded his fair haired head, resting his arm on the passenger side of the landspeeder.

"Yeah," Luke looked out into the vast landscape speeding past. "Biggs made a few friends at the Academy, and they're all planning to jump ship to join up," Luke looked back at Han, who had his jaw set as he drove.

"Callie still works for them, doesn't she?"

Han eyed his foster brother, "Kid, I know where you're heading with this, and you know my feeling on the subject." He responded calmly. Luke shrugged and folded his arms, as his older foster brother shook his head again.

"I _know_ you want to help. But I'm still on the side of Uncle Ben, you need a bit more training, and it's far too dangerous. The Rebellion is on the Empire's personal hit list right now, for the obvious reasons—'

"But Han, that will still be the case even if I'm a Master Jedi," Luke argued, his blue eyes narrowed. "I know we could help. I feel like we're turning a blind eye to their struggle."

Han chewed his lower lip as he kept his gaze ahead, "Hmm. But you know, Luke, the Rebellion would love to flaunt a Jedi amongst their ranks. Sooner or later Vader will hear about you, and then what do you think will happen?" He questioned dryly.

The young Jedi rolled his eyes, "I know you're trying to protect me again, Han, and you're right. And Obi-Wan is also right." Luke stared poignantly at his brother. "But what if they ask for our help?"

Han shrugged as he turned the controls, "Well, it hasn't happened yet, but I guess you never know," older man reasoned. _Here's hoping we can avoid that possibility for a while yet. You're not ready, kid_ , Solo glanced over at his foster brother with a shake of his head.

Chewbacca wuffed from the back-seat and pointed ahead. [We're almost there, looks like your Uncle and Aunt are waiting for us,] the Wookiee changed the subject.

Up ahead, waiting outside of the partially underground homestead, were two figures, one more slender and shorter than the other.

Han steered the speeder up to them and pulled it to a halt. Luke hopped out first, embracing Aunt Beru, and Solo and Chewbacca jumped out afterwards, the Wookiee stretching out his long legs.

Owen Lars eyed his eldest nephew, "Han." The rough clothed, broad-chested moisture farmer greeted drearily.

Solo smiled winningly in response and took the offered hand of Anakin Skywalker's step- brother, which was just as rough as Owen's clothing.

"Hey, Uncle Owen. How has the moisture farming trade been treating you?" Han faked interest, as he withdrew his hand and folded his arms over his chest. Although Owen wasn't the bad sort, his occupation was almost as dull as he was.

Not sensing the cynicism in the younger man's voice, or choosing to ignore it, Owen replied, "Well. That's why we have enough to pick up a couple of droids from the Jawa traders," he grunted out a response as he folded his own arms.

"How's your 'trade,' been going?" Lars inquired, with obvious disapproval.

Han rubbed his nose. "Oh, well, we made a good shipment, didn't we, Chewie? Enough to build Luke a new room, buy some clothing, air coolers, a new landspeeder for Uncle Ben... probably that new skyhopper Luke's been after," he replied with a small smirk.

"We're all right."

Owen grunted again, but Beru walked over and embrace Han, "Well, that is very nice to hear, Han," the aging woman assured their eldest nephew, her blue eyes twinkling.

Lars grunted again, looking over the group in the distance.

"Here comes the crawler," Owen quickly walked away from them.

Han put his arm around Beru's shoulders as Owen marched off. "You just say the word Aunt Beru, and I'll whisk you off to Cloud City," he assured the laughing older woman, who shoved her nephew off playfully.

"You charmer. Go on, off with the lot of you, and boys? Don't forget to remind you Uncle to make sure if he gets a translator droid, that it speaks Bocce," Beru dismissed them with a smile, as she walked back into the homestead.

Luke grinned up at Han as they trudged off with Chewie in tow. "With the junk the Jawas usually have, we'll be lucky if they can move any gears, let alone speak Bocce," he whispered to Solo.

Han folded his arms over his vest. "Well, let's get this over and done with as quickly as possible. The sooner we get old grim-features his droids, the sooner we can eat and then go to the Anchorhead cantina before Uncle Ben gets back," Solo mentioned.

Chewbacca barked out his agreement.

Han grabbed his foster's brother's shoulder. "But kid, try to hold your liquor a bit better than last time. I swore old Kenobi was going to slice me into a million pieces, every time you threw up that night and the next morning."

Luke looked embarrassed, "I'm getting better...and anyway, it was only that randomised drink I had that was the clincher—"

Solo put his arm around the younger man's shoulders as he interrupted with a sigh. "Luke, Luke. Kid, I hate to tell you this, but that was the _only_ drink you had," he reminded his brother wryly.

"It was?" Skywalker questioned with surprise, as they stopped next to where the huge sandcrawler had halted. Owen was already arguing with one of the small, smelly hooded Jawas who inhabited it, as the other Jawas rolled out and ordered about a variety of droids.

Solo nodded his head with an evil grin in response to his foster brother's question, Luke looked embarrassed as they sided up next to Owen, who was just finishing off his negotiation with the Jawas.

Han, Luke and Chewie trailed after Lars, inspecting the unimpressive collection of junk being passed off as working droids.

Owen stopped at an R5 and nodded, "Hmm. Luke, check that one over." The head Jawa motioned to an R2 unit next to the R5 and Lars shook his head. "No, not that one."

Han looked cynically at the faded R5 unit as Luke bent down to inspect it, then his gaze fell on the familiar looking, but very grimy, R2 unit beside it. "You've got to be kidding me," he exclaimed, squatting down and wiping out the muck from the receptor unit, before checking the droid's serial number. "Artoo? Is that you, short-stack?"

The droid focused on Han, then beeped and warbled, not recognising his former Master's foster child.

Han patted the R2 unit's blue dome, "It's me, Han," he assured Artoo, who beeped and warbled loudly, his dome swinging around happily.

Luke noticed and knelt beside his brother. "What's wrong with this little guy?" Skywalker questioned.

Instantly Artoo recognised the similarity in the young man's tone of voice to Anakin Skywalker, and beeped just as loudly at Luke, who turned to his foster brother.

"Han?"

Solo got to his feet, his hand still resting on the droid's dome, "This is R2-D2. He was Mom's droid, you probably can't remember him. I haven't seen him since Bail gave him to Captain Raymus Antilles, about fourteen years ago," Han's gaze wondered over to where Owen was having a conversation with a tall, golden protocol droid.

"Oh no. Artoo, you didn't bring _him_!" Han groaned loudly, smacking his forehead.

Unfortunately, the loud outburst from Han, caused the aforementioned protocol droid to notice the two young men and the Wookiee, standing around Artoo.

"Sirs? Did my counterpart upset you?"

Luke watched with amusement as annoyance filled Han's features, as the droid bumbled over towards them.

"Hide me. Bury me in the sand, for the love of the Force," Han whispered offside to Chewbacca, who looked equally miffed as Skywalker as to why.

Well, until the protocol droid began to talk again.

"What are you carrying on you short-circuiting mismatch of parts? What? He can't possibly be..." The protocol droid looked over at Han, who looked plain as C-3PO began his happy ranting.

"The maker! It _is_ you, Master Han! My goodness gracious, I never thought I would I would ever see you again!"

Han folded his arms, chuckling sarcastically, "Really? Isn't that a funny coincidence, goldenrod? I _hoped_ you never would," he replied with mock enthusiasm.

Threepio cocked his head to the side, "Oh...well, then I am sorry, Master Han," he quickly apologised. Han turned and thumped his head against Chewie's furry shoulder repeatedly, leaving the protocol droid further confused.

"Was it something I said?"

Memory came back to Luke at the whiny voice, "Threepio," he remembered, the droid set his glowing, yellow receptors on the other young man, and Skywalker sighed. "I'm Luke, Luke Skywalker."

"Why, Master Luke, you are all grown up! My goodness, this is a turn for the best in our existence, wouldn't you say, Artoo?" C-3PO questioned his counterpart. Artoo whistled and rocked back and forth.

A clueless Owen Lars wondered over, "Excuse me? What's going on here?" He demanded.

Han put his hands on his hips, "These two droids were our mother's. Now they're here, I'm buying them back," he pulled out some coins from his belt wallet, pressing them into the nearest Jawa's claw. "There. More than enough."

Owen narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What are they doing here?"

Luke shrugged, "I have no clue. Han?" He questioned his older foster brother, who looked troubled, whereas he'd been annoyed before, realising that Bail had entrusted the droids to Captain Antilles, because Raymus would keep them safe.

_Something must have happened..._

Han looked poignantly at Luke, "I'm not sure. Perhaps we should get these guys cleaned up, first. Uncle Owen, can we borrow your garage?" He asked the frowning moisture farmer. "I'll pay for the oil."

Lars shrugged, "Whatever. Just make sure if they start acting funny you either have their minds wiped, or you blast them," he grunted.

"Oh my…" Threepio whimpered in a terrified voice.

Luke sighed, "All right then. C'mon you two," he ordered the droids, Han followed his foster brother and the droids, with Chewbacca in tow, who growled softly to his co-pilot.

[What's troubling you, Han? I know that look, young one.]

Han shook his head, "Wait a moment, let the droids explain why they're here. I'm only worried something has happened," he whispered back. The Wookiee inclined his head and they followed the droids and Luke down into the garage.

***

Luke flicked the switch that lowered Threepio down into the oil pit, while Han squatted down and started cleaning Artoo with a rag.

"What are you two doing here, Threepio?" Han demanded, as Luke wondered over to help his foster brother with cleaning the R2 unit, while Chewie watched C-3PO.

"The Tantative IV was attacked by Imperials above this planet—" The gold protocol droid began. Skywalker looked alarmed and interrupted.

"I _knew_ I saw a battle in the sky yesterday! Biggs told me they were nothing but a couple of freighters. Why were you being attacked?"

Artoo beeped and whistled. Han paled and Luke looked upset.

 _Droyk no_... "You're not serious? Leia was on that ship!" Han grabbed the alarmed droid, who beeped even louder and whirled around his silver dome as Han gave him a shake.

"He's quite serious, sir. I didn't interact with her highness directly, but Artoo claims to be carrying a message of great importance from her, addressed to General Kenobi," Threepio revealed.

Han rubbed his mouth and smacked the top of Artoo's dome in panic. "Show us the damn footage, short-stack. We'll grab Kenobi on the way if we need to," he commanded.

Artoo rocked back and forth and swivelled his dome.

"Leia encrypted it so you could only show it to Kenobi? Classified, huh?" Han kicked the ground. "Damn it, what was that girl thinking? Jumping the gun like that, she's just like—"

"You?" Luke interrupted worriedly, leaning against a workbench.

Solo growled in response, and marched up the stairs and out of the garage. Chewie wuffed and followed him out, ducking down his large frame, so his furry head didn't hit the top of the door frame.

Luke patted Artoo's dome before handing Threepio –newly emerged from the oil bath– a hydrospanner. "See if you can override Artoo's programming, and I'll try to get in contact with Obi-Wan," he ordered Threepio, as the elder of the Skywalker twins left the garage in pursuit of his foster brother.

"Han!" Luke called after his foster brother.

Han was marching towards the landspeeder, with Chewbacca close behind him. The young Jedi groaned and quickly ran after them across the flattened sand.

"Han, wait up! What are you doing?" Luke grabbed the older man's shoulder, and Han looked down at him sternly, the light, warm winds whipping their hair across their equally tanned features.

"I'm going to drive the speeder back to the hut, and take the Falcon to Mos Eisley. Then I'm going to get in contact with Bail, and get him to tell me what in blazes is going on. I'll send back Chewie with the speeder as soon as we get to the hut."

Han hopped in the front of the speeder. "Get in contact with Ben, and then meet me in Mos Eisley as soon as you've gotten the message from little sis."

Luke folded his arms, "Are you sure _you're_ not jumping the gun here, Han? Maybe you should wait for Obi-Wan to get back," he pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes. "Then again…"

Han sighed, and rested his hands on the console as Chewbacca sat down beside him, "Kid, you've gotta trust me on this one," he looked firmly up at the younger man.

"We need to find out right now what Leia was doing to get herself arrested. Contact me when you and Kenobi get to Mos Eisley." Han started up the landspeeder, and Luke stepped back as it sped off in the direction of the Jundland wastes, with its trademark screeching whine.

Skywalker's eyes narrowed in worry as he kept watch on the fast moving transport, disappearing into the hazy distance. "I hope you're all right, Leia," Luke whispered to himself as he turned to walk back to the garage.

***

The spaceport of Mos Eisley –as always– was crawling with verminous beings, and various seedy deals being conducted between the varied throng, clustered in the dimmest corners of the building.

Han, (keeping close watch on whatever being happened to be closest as he travelled through the spaceport,) quickly walked over to the intergalactic coms set up, clustered in a group against a far wall.

The captain of the _Millennium Falcon_ stopped at a vacant booth, and stepped inside, the booth sealing the door shut behind him.

Checking to make sure it was in working order, Solo pulled a blocking code chip out of his vest pocket and inserted it into the switchboard. The pleasing hum of a working, blocking chip emitted from the machine, and Han plugged in a headset, before dialling in Bail Organa's private line.

After a couple of clicks, the holo-pad shimmered to life, and the pleasant, tanned features of Alderaan's former senator appeared, showing Organa from the shoulders up, looking much greyer and worn then when Han had seen him last.

"Bail," Solo greeted slowly.

Bail's eyes widened kindly as soon he recognised the voice of Alderaan's adopted Prince, and he smiled broadly. " _Han? Oh thank the Force! I never thought to see you again, son. You've matured so much...I'm so pleased you're safe_ ," Organa's relieved tone did nothing to mask the worry all over his face, and in his broken speech.

Han picked up on that quickly, "Yeah, it's been a while," he rubbed the scar on his chin, before getting straight to the point.

"Bail, what has Leia been up to? Here on Tatooine we just got an unplanned visit from Threepio and Artoo. What has Leia done? Where _is_ she?"

Prince Organa interrupted with a sob, his face fell into his hands, " _Oh Force, Han…she's gone! Those Imperial bastards killed everyone aboard the ship and then blew it up_ ," he moaned.

Han reeled back for a moment, then shook his head. "No...no she's _not_. Bail, listen to me," Han demanded, Bail lifted up his eyes to make contact with the younger man's firm gaze. "Leia _can't_ be dead. Vader wouldn't kill her, because he knows I'll never forgive him for it." Han rubbed his jaw.

"Luke didn't feel _anything_ and you know he would have. I _know_ she's alive."

Bail rubbed his eyes, " _You're—you're probably right, son...did Artoo mention what he had in his data_?" He questioned suddenly.

Han folded his arms over his chest. "No. I was hoping you could tell me. Artoo said it was from Leia for Uncle Ben— Why were the Imperials after it? What is so important that she could be carrying?"

Organa looked aside, " _The plans and technical read out of a terrible weapon the Empire is building. Vader is currently in charge of its construction, its called a Death Star_." He looked back at Han's face for any sort of recognition, but the younger man's features remained plain.

" _Vader never mentioned it_?"

Han shook his head, "Not around me, no. He was always off running around like a good little pet for his royal many-wrinkles. I hardly saw Vader in the last couple of years I was under his guardianship," he frowned in thought.

"Do you think he would have taken Leia to this 'Death Star'?"

Bail shook his head defeatedly, " _I have no idea, Han. I wish to the Force I knew. Vader could have taken her anywhere_ ," he rubbed his mouth. " _We need those plans, this battle station has the power to destroy entire planets, if you could get Artoo to Alderaan_ —"

Han held up his hands, "Whoa, hold it, Bail. I'm only interested in rescuing Leia. I don't give two pallies about your people and their grand plans for bringing down the Empire at the moment. I only want Leia safe," he snapped pointing his finger at Bail.

Organa looked pained, " _Son, please be reasonable. This information will be a huge step in keeping us all safe...who knows how long it will be before the Emperor starts using this terrible new weapon to try and keep us in order?_ "

Solo growled, looking down at his boots, "It's all these delusions of grandeur that's gotten my foster sister in trouble. Leia could die or already have been executed, and all you're concerned about is about a new weapon the Empire is flaunting."

Han's eyes snapped up and their hazel orbs looked colder then Hoth ice.

"I'm getting her back safe, Bail."

Organa smiled, " _I know you will. But please, think about what I said and talk it over with your Uncle Ben_ ," he begged.

Han inclined his head but didn't answer.

" _Well then, young man, I'll let you go. Please take care of Luke, and of yourself. Leia knew what she was doing, son,_ " Bail said sadly. " _Luke and Leia aren't children any more, as much as it pains me to let Leia go_."

Han rubbed his mouth, "Yeah, even Luke…he's such a hot-shot now. But he still needs someone steady around him still, to keep him out of trouble," he shrugged.

Bail raised an eyebrow with a little bit more mirth then he'd had a few minutes ago.

" _And that will always be you, Han. You've been the twins rock, like you were your mother's in those last years before you were separated_ ," Bail folded his arms over his grey vest.

" _Don't feel guilty about leaving Leia, either. She knows you love her, and she has been well loved and looked after here_."

Solo nodded with a sigh, "Yeah...still, I think I'm in for a war of words. I'll see you soon Bail, may the Force be with you," he farewelled.

Bail inclined his head. " _And with you Han, keep safe,_ " Organa reached over to switch off his holo-com, and Han waited for the hologram to fuzz out, before removing the chip from the machine.

***

Obi-Wan Kenobi, (famed Jedi General of the Old Republic,) looked older than his fifty-five years. His red hair had become completely grey, and his face lined, but his blue eyes retained the same twinkle they'd always worn, especially around his young, exuberant Padawan.

Kenobi been greeted by the worried, aforementioned Luke, (flanked by Chewbacca and the droids C-3PO and R2-D2,) when he'd arrived back at the hut after buying a few supplies in Anchorhead. After being informed what was going on, Obi-Wan immediately agreed they should set off.

Packing up a few things, they all got into the speeder and Chewie drove them towards Mos Eisley.

"Well my little friend," Kenobi addressed Artoo as they drove. "How about you show me the message from the Princess Leia?"

The astro droid –tied to the back of the speeder– whipped his dome around to regard Kenobi, as they sped past the huge sandstone cliffs, and seemingly endless tracks of sand.

Luke, seated beside Obi-Wan, turned his head to look down at the armrest between the two back seats, where Artoo projected a perfect miniature hologram of a hooded, white clothed young woman.

"Is that…Leia?" Luke questioned, with emotion heavy in his voice as the hologram of the princess began to speak.

" _General Kenobi, I need your help. Years ago you helped my family, and now I beg you for your assistance once more. My ship has come under attack and I am unable to bring you to Alderaan. I have stored information vital to the survival of the Rebellion, here in this droid_."

Leia spread out her hands, " _This is our most desperate hour. Help me Uncle Ben, you're my only hope_ ," the young woman glanced over her shoulder, and then bent down to switch off the recorder.

Artoo switched of his holo-projector as the image turned fuzzy.

Obi-Wan rested his hand on his chin and looked up at his Padawan, "We need to get to Alderaan as quickly as possible," he informed Luke.

The fair-haired young man blinked, "But what about Leia? You know Han's going to want to go after her," Luke pointed out. "I can tell you that my feelings are more in line with Han's. I want to rescue my sister first, and I know that is selfish…"

Kenobi inclined his head, "It is, but it also human to want to protect those we love," he informed his apprentice with a smile, then quickly turned serious. "I don't know how we're going to convince Han. If he's put his foot down, I can't think how to change his mind."

Chewbacca wuffed from the front seat and growled something, Threepio, seated beside the Wookiee, looked over at him as Luke chuckled behind his hand.

"I hardly see how threatening Master Han, with permanent prevention from reproduction, is going to help our situation," the protocol droid sounded appalled.

Luke threw back his head and started laughing louder at the tone in Threepio's voice, and Kenobi even managed a smile.

***

Han sneezed violently as he sat in the booth at the dingy cantina, glancing around at the seedy inhabitants. _I hope the kid, Chewie and Uncle Ben get here soon_ , he thought worriedly, taking a sip from tumbler containing Alderaan ale in his grasp.

A pretty, if grubby, female humanoid walked over and sat beside him. But Solo was too lost in his own thoughts to pay her much heed, even as she sided closer to him. Han only absently put his arm around the young woman, and took another mouthful of ale.

_You'd better be okay, little sis._

* * *

  **Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Misconceptions

* * *

  **L** ord Vader marched down the corridor and stopped at the door to Princess Leia's cell. He waved his hand over the panel and ducked his head as he entered the cell, the young woman was glaring at him, but she wore an expression of uncertainty.

Vader's keen eye caught the princess nimble fingers slipping something tightly into her right hand, which she clenched shut, shielding it from view quickly, but not quickly enough.

Darth Vader studied the Alderaani princess.

 _Beautiful. Just like **her**_.

But that wasn't it. He'd seen this young woman before with Han, and not just as a child. The princess had been as she was now, (only a little older, perhaps,) in a vision he'd had many, many years ago, when he had still been Anakin Skywalker.

_This could prove to be valuable information._

Han had been holding this young woman's hand and had flung himself in front of her. It had been obvious that he cared about the princess very deeply... _Perhaps more than as a foster sister..._  
  
"Your highness. How are you finding your accommodation?" Vader invoked tonelessly.

The young woman eyed him with contempt, "Most austere. What do you require, Lord Vader?" Princess Organa asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

Darth Vader bent down to the young woman's level, "Where is Han?" He demanded bluntly.

Leia shook her head and looked down at her lap, her eyes narrowed, "I don't know Lord Vader. Even if I did, do you think that I would tell you his location?"

"I think your highness, you are not in a position to be stubborn," the Sith Lord replied. "You are scheduled to be terminated, if you do not comply with Tarkin's wishes. And, as he is serving the Empire—"

"You are no more than being held on a leash by him under the Emperor's command," the fiery princess finished, her brown eyes blazing. "I do not want my last remaining hours –if they may be so– being enchained in the same manner, Lord Vader."

Vader snarled, "So be it," he turned on his heel, glancing back over his shoulder. "What is it that you have in your right hand?" He invoked, dangerously calm.

Leia shook her head.

"Do not feint innocence with me your highness." Vader waved his hand and the princess struggled to keep her hand clenched.

But it inevitably snapped open, and the carved piece of wood on the gold chain went flying towards the Sith Lord, who snatched it from the air and studied it closely.

"Who gave this to you," Vader hissed in surprise, as he recognised the childlike carvings in the japor snippet. "Han gave this to you, didn't he?" Anakin Skywalker started to slip into his mannerisms.

Princess Leia pursed her lips, "I...Han gave it to me many years ago, he said it was so that we would always have a connection." Her strong tone slipping as her voice trembled.

"Please, if nothing else my lord, let me keep it. It's only a simple trinket, of no value to you, or anyone else."

Vader looked down at the petite young woman, _Humility at last?_ "I think not. I will keep it as I am a custodian of the Empire's property, and you and this 'trinket,'" he looked at the snippet. "Are ours."

The Sith looked into the door way, "And now, your highness…"

Leia looked over at where two soldiers walked in. Floating into the cell behind them, was a huge, floating, circular, black torture droid, the young woman's gaze went immediately to the sharp needle protruding from it.

"…we will discuss the location of this battle station plans," the Sith lord finished.

The young woman looked fearfully up at Vader as the door to her cell slid tightly shut, shielding the torture session from the patrolling guards, and muffling Princess Leia's agony filled screams.

***

"We got in contact with the Lars," Obi-Wan mentioned to Han, as their small group made their way down the alleyways of Mos Eisley to docking bay 94, where the _Millennium Falcon_ was berthed.

The seedy characters taking little notice of them, minus one cloaked figure, who was almost keeping in step with them. Luke's eyes narrowed, as he felt the presence as they turned round a bend.

"They've gone into hiding—" Kenobi continued before being interrupted by his young apprentice, newly clad in a dark brown hooded cloak, black tunic and shirt, brown pants and shining, black boots.

"Master, there's someone trailing us," Luke whispered to his hooded mentor.

Chewie silently snarled and looked over his shoulder, and Han put his hand near his blaster holster. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as he tentatively reached out with the Force.

"It's a young woman, strong with the Force. I don't sense any deception within her, but, still, keep walking and we shall wait to see if she makes any sudden movements," Obi-Wan replied quickly, his worn blue eyes latching onto Han half a second after he'd spoken.

"No shooting first for once, Han Solo."

Han rolled his eye. He swore Kenobi still talked to him in the same manner the Jedi Master had done when he'd first met him nearly nineteen years ago.

Luke put his hand absently on his lightsaber...Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. Even though he himself couldn't feel hostility from their tailer, they might be masking it with their strong Force abilities.

They rounded another corner before they could hear the footsteps much closer and Chewie and Han –long used to these things– took notice of the silent look Obi-Wan and Luke exchanged, as they stopped and turned to confront their follower.

The hooded figure, in the dark green cape, stopped quickly, and held up a pair of pale, slender hands. "Hold it," a feminine voice confirmed Skywalker and Kenobi's observations, the woman lifted up her hands and pushed back her hood.

As the woman did so, she revealed jade-green eyes and elegant features, surrounded by red hair pulled back in a long, loose braid that tumbled out of the hood and down the young woman's back.

Han –never the less surprised by how much she'd grown– recognised her first. "Mara!" He rushed over to embrace the young woman. Mara lost her serious expression for the briefest moment, and actually let a smile pass over her lips, as Han pulled her back, and then looked her up and down with shock.

"Hey, who said you could turn into a woman?"

Mara smacked Han's arm as she pulled back, "The laws of nature, you big nerf," she chuckled as she bowed her head respectfully to Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, it has been a long time," Mara greeted, her eyes darted over to Luke, and her expression visibly changed.

"Wormie, you've grown."

Luke half-smiled, "So have you, Red. What brings you all the way out here?" He tried to cover up the surprise in his voice at how attractive the skinny, red-haired young woman had become.

Not quick enough though for Obi-Wan, who cast a knowing eye at Han, who looked equally amused at the kid's reaction.

"Master Yoda sensed a disturbance in the Force," Mara replied as they continued walking, folding her arms over her chest with a sigh. "So, he decided it was best to send me out here to see if 'Help any you need'," Jade quoted her Master, as she sided up beside Han.

Obi-Wan rubbed his bearded chin, "I see. So he sensed it long before I did. We are grateful for your assistance, Mara," he smiled at the teenaged Jedi, who inclined her head. "Princess Leia has been captured, and we have been charged with delivering something to her father on her behalf."

"Alderaan, huh? Dad and the boys are still on Corellia, the last I heard from them, but Mother is with the others," Mara said in a hushed voice.

Luke raised his eyebrows, and Mara's other three male companions nodded.

"Mother's been trying to get Bail to leave Alderaan, before the Empire goes after him next. The Rebellions are arming themselves for attack on this new..." Mara looked around, "...threat."

Han looked down at the seventeen-year-old, "This 'threat' is all Bail would go on about, too. We're not on any mission to get the plans to the Rebels, Mara," Solo said firmly. "Or at least I'm not. _I'm_ going to get my foster sister back."

Luke looked uncomfortable, "But Leia told us our first priority was getting the plans to Alderaan," he pointed out.

Han growled, in an almost perfect imitation of Chewbacca, who looked mildly offended at the sound from his co-pilot. "I don't _care_ what Leia said. I'm rescuing her if she likes it or not," he said obstinately.

Obi-Wan looked tiredly over at Han. _Master_ _Qui-Gon, please help me think of a way,_ he sent the request mentally to his old Master. Imagining the smirk on Jinn's bearded features, Kenobi got his answer back.

"Oh Han?" Obi-Wan said almost sweetly, the smuggler turned his hazel eyes to regard the old Jedi. "Do you remember what Master Yoda did to you as a little boy, when you wouldn't listen to him?"

Han immediately looked annoyed, "Ah, no you don't. You promised no more kooky Force tricks on me," his expression changed to one of chagrin as he looked over at the rest of the group. "I'm doing this under duress, you all know that, right? And Kenobi?" Han glared at Obi-Wan who smiled innocuously in return.

"Yes, my young friend?"

"I'll have you know, that I still don't like any of this one bit." Han marched ahead of the Jedi.

Obi-Wan chuckled to himself, and sent a mental thanks to his late Master.

The small group walked through the carved stone entrance into the docking bay, and Mara sighed as they eyed the mottled grey _Millennium Falcon_ looming ahead of them.

"Same old, same old junk, huh, Han?"

"My baby is the fastest ship in the galaxy, sweetheart, and don't you _ever_ forget it," the swift reply came back from the dismayed captain, who took a rag out of his pocket and strolled over to the ship. Han ducked under his beloved ship to rub her underside with the cloth.

Mara smirked over at Luke. "Hasn't had a girlfriend in a while, has he?" She questioned her fellow Padawan, who smiled at Jade's joke, shyly glancing back over at the younger teenager, as Mara walked over to inspect the hull Han was polishing.

The droids followed Chewbacca up into the ship, and Obi-Wan nudged Luke.

"Quickly now my apprentice," Kenobi encouraged, Luke nodded and walked quickly towards the Falcon and up the gangplank. Obi-Wan looked around, sensing something, but decided it wasn't important, and followed his fair-haired Padawan into the _Falcon_.

Mara looked up at the underside of the freighter, "She might not look like much, but I like the new modifications." Jade lightly commented to Han, as she walked back over to him. Han half-smiled proudly, as he continued to polish his ship.

"So, who's heart did you have to break, to get those new hyperdrive engines?"

Han raised an eyebrow and lowered the rag to regard the red-haired young woman, "Hey, no smart-mouth. And at any rate, there's no way I'm telling you, sweetheart, how I got those beautiful engines, that can make point five past lightspeed." He smirked again as he went back to polishing.

"However, I can assure you—"

Solo was cut off when a loud yell of: _"Stop that ship!"_ Echoed across the docking bay, and he and the young Jedi spun around to look over at the squad of Stormtroopers standing in the entrance to the docking bay. Their blasters aimed squarely at them.

Quick as a flash, Han drew his DL-44 and Mara snapped her purple-pink lightsaber to life, the barrage of red laser blasts began and Han shot back, while Jade deflected the blasts effortlessly, with the graceful skill of a well trained Jedi Apprentice.

Han pushed Mara behind him, "Get inside," he ordered, Mara nodded once and rushed up the gangplank, Solo fired a few departing shots as he himself bolted up into the Falcon.

"Chewie, get us out of here right now!" Han yelled up towards the cockpit.

***

Chewbacca growled his affirmation back to his co-pilot's order, pushing the controls forwards and guiding the freighter into the air.

The Falcon shot straight up into the atmosphere at such a speed the people near the Mos Eisley spaceport, (including the rest of the Stormtroopers waiting outside,) snapped their heads up to watch the junky ship bolt away from the dusty city.

Han rushed into the cockpit and sat down in the captain's chair opposite Chewie, "All right bud, expect some sort of blockade," he looked over his shoulder at where Kenobi, Luke and Mara were standing in the doorway of the cockpit.

"Don't worry, we'll outrun 'em."

"Provided this hunk _survives_ to outrun them," Mara voiced sourly, not impressed, despite her previous admiration of the new hyperdrive engines. "What good are state of the art hyperdrive engines, if you can't outrun the enemy to make the jump in the first place?"

Han glanced over his shoulder with a glare. "What do you suggest? We all vacate the Falcon and float to Alderaan instead?" He snapped back, Mara sighed and glanced away.

The ship began to shake and the Jedi grabbed a hold of the door-frame to steady themselves.

"We need to calculate this right, or we'll end up flying straight into a super-nova. That'll put an end to this fabulous journey real quick." Han continued flicking a couple more switches as he grabbed a hold of his controls.

"Plus, I know quite a few manoeuvres, we'll lose them."

The Falcon shot through the mesosphere of Tatooine, and out into the near space, where –as Han had predicted– two Stardestroyers were heading straight for the much smaller freighter.

As Chewie and Han continued to punch in the codes for the hyperspace jump to Alderaan, Luke pointed at a flashing light on the dash.

"Hey, what's that light flashing for?"

Han slapped Luke's finger away gently, without taking his eyes from the view ahead of them. "I see it, kid. It's because we're losing our rear deflector shield," he replied. "Go strap yourselves in, we're going to start the jump."

The rest of the group rushed back towards the lounge, and Chewie growled to his co-pilot, [We're all set.]

Solo nodded, "All right, here we go." The Captain pulled back the hyperspace controls and the stars started streaking aside from the cockpit's view windows as the _Falcon_ gracefully shot into hyperspace.

***

Darth Vader walked over to the Death Star conference room table beside Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin.

Despite his great loathing of the sharp featured old man, the Emperor had given Lord Vader explicit orders that he was under Tarkin's command for this mission.

"So, you have spoken with the princess," Wilhuff commented to the much taller man, who inclined his head, stopping mid step and reaching up to his helmet. "Troubles with technology my Lord?" Tarkin snipped in observation.

The Sith Lord inclined his head again, and started to unlatch his helmet, pulling it off from the suit and running his hand through his greying hair.

"It's this new viewing program," Vader explained, a look of annoyance on his scared features. "It keeps shorting out." He thumped the helmet down on the table.

Tarkin looked down at the helmet with disdain, "Yes. Well, I'm sure with your technological prowess, it won't take long to repair it," he glanced back up at Darth Vader. "You were saying, Lord Vader?"

The fair haired man folded his arms over his chest, "She's shown continual resistance to the mind probe. It could be a long time before the Princess gives us any useful information, if any at all," Vader commented, in his unnervingly soft, natural voice.

Their conversation was interrupted by an Imperial officer who saluted then put his arms to his side. "Sir, the final check-out is complete and all systems are operational. Do you have a course to set?"

Tarkin rubbed his chin as he turned his attention from the officer to Vader, "Perhaps an alternative form of persuasion, is in order for the Princess Leia," he mused.

The Sith Lord looked down at the sharp featured Grand Moff, "What do you mean?"

A smirk appeared on the older man's pale features, "I think it's time to demonstrate the full power of this battle station," Tarkin turned his attention back to the solider.

"Set course for Alderaan."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
